From Everything to Nothing
by Mystique0831
Summary: I used to have a happy family. My mom named Yuka, my dad, Izumi and my younger brother, Youichi. I never really thought that the day I feared the most will come and my world was soon filled with darkness... until I met him. [NxM]
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fic so please bear with me. But it does not mean that my story is bad, I really did my best. Suggestions are open for improvement. No harsh comments please. I'm still new to this. Anyway, enjoy reading! Please leave a review :D **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**_MIKAN's POV_**

"Mommy, mommy, where are we going? Why are you such in a hurry?" the 8-year-old me asked. "Dear, we're going to another place and have a long vacation there, okay?" my mother answered. I could tell in her eyes she's worried over something and anxiety is evident on her eyes so, I decided to ask her. "Then, why so sudden Mommy?" This time my father was the one who answered. "Mikan, we will explain everything later, okay? But for now, go find your little brother and tell him we're leaving soon. We already prepared your things so just come back here as soon as you can. Be careful!", my father said as he kissed my forehead.

'_Daddy is acting weird. I'm just going to my brother but it seems like I'm staying away from him forever.'_

As I was completely innocent that time, I just shrugged it off and agreed with my parents. "Hai!". I immediately saw my brother scaring other children with his ghosts or spirits. Oh, I forgot to mention that he has the Spirit Summoning Alice. I don't know what exactly Alice is but my mum said its some kind of a power. I got my Nullification Alice from my dad.

"Yo-chan!" I called to my younger brother as I saw him outside of our house in the garden. He has messy light gray hair and silver eyes. Different from me who has long brown hair with my tips curling naturally at the end matched with my big amber eyes. I'm a younger version of my mother. Or so they say.

Anyway, I told him what okaa-san and otou-san said. He answered with a nod, and confusion was clearly seen in her face but I reassured him, "Don't worry, Yo-chan, dad said they will explain everything later." And again, I was replied by a nod.

As I we were about to go back, I was surprised when he tug my blouse and I immediately knew what he meant. I kneeled in front of him and pat his head. "Ne, Yo-chan, you're so really cute." I said as I blurted out my thought. I softly giggled at his reaction when his face turned from an angry to sad to bemused expression but then in the end he smiled, "Whatever, Mikan-nee. Let's just go inside and they might be already waiting for us. " I just nodded and returned his smile.

**_YOUICHI's POV_**

I really love it when Mikan-nee smiles. She's always cheerful, optimistic and kind but also clumsy which leads her to trouble. She always tries to protect me from children who tries to bully me so in the end, she was the one hurt. So I scare everyone in return who tries to hurt nee-chan. But she was the only one, aside from mum and dad and my close friends, I allowed to call me Yo-chan.

**_MIKAN's POV_**

I was about to open the door when I heard some voices coming inside the living room.

"Where is she?!" said a man with a low but dangerous tone.

"Sir, she's not here inside the house. We've searched in every room but we can't find her." answered a man whom I assume is a "servant" of the previous man.

"Then find her outside!" This time I swear the man was really mad. I could feel the servant cowering in fear.

I started to get confused. Then, before I could even process well the conversation I've just heard from the mysterious men, I heard another voice. It was a lady.

"Oh my _dear_ Yuka, dont' worry. We will definitely find your lovely daughter and take _good_care of her. We will make sure she'll be a very obedient child to us." said the lady with a hint of mockery in her tone. I could tell that she was about the same age of my mother and probably close to my mother since she called my mum by her first name.

"..how...dare...you! ..could...do..to..me?" The words merely came out from another lady's voice as I could feel she's struggling and panting. Realization struck me when I knew it was my mother's voice.

Different thoughts suddenly came rushing into my mind as to what I should do. I started to panic but all I knew surely that we were in danger. My mind keep arguing with each other if I asked for help or save first my mom and dad. Then I just decided I have first to save my parents, afraid that I'll be too late if I ask for someone's help. Beads of sweat start to form in my forehead down to my chin. I just realized my hands were shaking when Youichi squeezed my hand.

"What's wrong nee-chan? Why don't we come inside? Is there something wrong? (A/N: Youichi is 6 years old here, 2 years younger than Mikan.)" he asked.

"N-no Yo-chan.. I'm f-fine.." I said as I stammered. _'Oh God. I have to think of an excuse. He'll be suspecting soon. Think Mikan! Think! I can't let him be in danger too'_

"Uhm, Yo-chan?" He raised his eyebrows as if on suspicion but I managed to choke my words out. "Can you get the things I forgot at Hotaru-chan's place? Hehe, I just remembered now when we were about to leave." I lied while I plastered my big fake smile.

I heard him sigh. "Geez Mikan-nee. You should have told me earlier, you know."

"Pleaaseeee?" I pleaded.

**_YOUICHI's POV_**

I heaved another sigh. " Hn. Fine. Anyway, Hotaru-nee's house is just three blocks away." I started to walk away our house and I thought, 'Onee-chan is really a terrible liar. Oh well, might as well visit Hotaru-nee's place before leaving. I'll just talk to her later why she lied. There must be a very good reason.

_**MIKAN's POV**_

Phew. I don't know if Youichi really believed me but the important thing is he's safe now. I hope. Okay, here goes for nothing. I reached out for the knob and slowly twisted it when I heard the men's footsteps away.

* * *

**_How I wish I never opened the door._**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all those who red. I edited some parts, in the end particularly, sorry, you might as well need to read it again. Or the last part. Thanks! Review please! Thanks also for those who reviewed and followed. I really appreciate them. It inspires me to write and improve. Love yah! :)) Till next time. I would probably update next week at most.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before anything else, if you don't know just in case, I've edited and added some parts in the **_**Prologue**_** so you might as well read it again. Sorry, and thanks for dropping by to read my first fanfic story. I also appreciate those who red, and especially reviewed and followed. It keeps me going to write. Hope you like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm just an avid fan ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**_NORMAL POV_**

THUD. A loud sound was heard inside a room where a certain brunette fell off from her bed.

**_MIKAN's POV_**

"Ugh. That hurts." as I feel the hard impact of my body on the floor. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it reads 8:40. Geez, I woke up late again. Well, whatever. I stood up and went straight to my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I looked myself in the mirror and noticed I had a scratch on my right cheek. _'Must be from last night'._ Before I could even reminisce my thoughts, I heard a knock on the door. _'Another mission, eh?'_

"Yes?" I said as I opened the door where a huge man stood by.

"Master wants to see you." He said brusquely.

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes." I didn't even wait for that man to answer as I slammed the door shut in front of him.

I went straight to my closet and pick up my usual outfit. Gray sleeveless shirt hugging my upper body, showing my curves perfectly but still allows me to move perfectly, black ripped shorts with belt hanging by my waist, high-heeled boots, and to complete my outfit, a black leather jacket. It took me 5 minutes to shower and I immediately put on my clothes. I tied my hair in high ponytail, some strands falling loosely outlining my face. I put light make-up and took a quick glance in the mirror. _'Not bad.'_

White light engulfed me and soon I stood in front of the person whom I despised the _most_**. **Dark-green clashed with brown orbs. He has dark coloured hair paired with his dark-green eyes filled with pure evil.

"_Good morning_, Fallen Angel or should I say-_"_ I cut him off before he could even finish his statement.

"Yes, _master_?" I asked scornfully.

"Hmmn, you arrived exactly after 14 minutes and 10 seconds. Fast as always, eh?"

"I don't have time all time, _master_." I said as I emphasized the last word. I even despised him more-if that's even possible- when I saw his wicked smile.

"My, impatient are we?" I just responsed with my coldest glare I could muster. He just acted as if he saw nothing then snapped his fingers. As if on cue, his assistant, or should I say the _bitch_ walked towards me and handed an envelope, with black stamp. I got curious because I only received envelopes with red stamp so far, until now. (A/N: The stamp tells how dangerous the mission is. The easiest is with no stamp, then purple, red and black.)

"As you can see, that envelope contains your next mission. And might be your last."

My ears perked up when I heard the last time statement even though he said it only in a whisper. _'..might be your last'_. My mind started arguing with each other. _'Will I be finally free? _No, that's not even close to impossible._ But what if? _No, that's really way beyond impossible._ He means most probably my death. Yeah, yeah, that's right. Whatever, I always risk my life on missions. Though I can feel this is really way way more dangerous that what I have done before. I can tell by the sound of his voice. _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the master evilly laughed and amused watching my dazed expression while I was in the middle of my thoughts.

"Don't get _too_ excited, Mikan." He said scathingly as if reading my thoughts. I shivered at the same time feel disgusted when he called me by my name. Ugh. I really want to get out of this place soon.

"As I said, this mission might be your last because failure means death." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I know already." I said coolly but deep inside, I was afraid. I don't want to die. At least, not yet. Not until I see Youichi again and give my big smile to him; make sure he's safe and alright. Not until I give justice to the ones I dearly loved.

"You can open the envelope now." Instead of a choice, it turns out to me as a command. I did as what he told me.

Inside the envelope was pictures of peopl,or should I say, students since they're wearing their uniform, about my age. I scanned through it and a violet haired girl caught my eye. _'Hotaru-chan? No that can't be.'_ Around her were a pink-haired girl and beside that girl to the left seems her twin. There was also this blonde boy with azure eyes to the right of Hotaru and beside him was a raven-haired guy. I paused to look at the raven-haired guy. Somehow, this seemed familiar. _'Impossible.'_

"Ahemm.." My thoughts were interrupted by the master. Again. I looked up at him but then continue scanning through the pictures.

"As you can see, that raven-haired guy you just saw in the picture is Natsume Hyuuga." He then paused and silence filled the room. I gave him a so-what-about-it look. Then, realization hit me. 'I have to kill this Natsume Hyuuga' I felt a sting in my chest for a reason. As if he saw my realization reaction, he smirked. I could also see that the bitch sneered. I felt stupid. _'Why would they even kill this guy here? Ugh.'_ In return, I gave that bitch a glare. Well, you might ask who's that bitch. That bitch's name is Luna Koizumi. If there are any other person I would despise the most next to that demon master, she is the one. _'They are really perfect for each other. They both are crazy and belong to hell.'_

My mind snapped back in reality when I heard him say, "All of the information you needed is inside there." And as if answering my question, "He is the best student of Alice Academy and the worst enemy of AAO. To put it directly, you're going to act as a spy in Alice Academy so you have to attend this school till you finish you're mission. Kill him when he doesn't expect it. Manipulate him in your hands. You might as well seduce him, if it is needed." He leered.

"Of course, _that_ is not needed." I said bluntly.

"Well, its up to you, anyway, just to let you know, he is the Black Cat." He responded.

'_Eh?He's the Kuro Neko? The one whom I fought in the last mission? Well, he's quite handsome. Wait, what?! Did I just say handsome? No, Mikan. You must be getting insane in this place. You met this person only once and with a mask in personal. You just saw his picture.' _My cold façade must have slipped off my face for a second because master, raised his eyebrow on suspicion. I immediately put my poker face back on. _'I can't let him make me take those pills again.'_

"Anyway," he continued "we already processed your transfer next week under the name Miyu Suzuki. Another man handed me a folder. "All the information about your identity as Miyu Suzuki is there." pointing to the folder. "Any questions for now?"

"None" I immediately answered.

"Good. You may pack your things now." I was about to leave when I heard him muttered something under his breath but enough for me to hear. _"The end is near to come."_ as he flashed his fake smile like getting a toy he wants.

As soon as I stepped out of the door, I teleported myself to my room and immediately packed my things. Just in case the transfer will be earlier.

I let myself drown to sleep. But before I drifted away to slumber, memories of that day flashed in my mind.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Next chapter will reveal what happened really that day and explains why Mikan is in the AAO. ^_^ Please leave a review. Thanks! ;) And guess who the master is? Hehe. I bet you already know. Till next time!**

**-Mystique0831**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the very,very late update. I got caught up in my school activities and have to study for some quizzes. Also, I got quite lazy typing in the computer. I actually finished writing this in my notebook about a week ago. Hehe, sorry again. I'll really try to update as fast as I can for the next chapters. Anyway, hope you like this chap.!Happy reading ;)**

_NOTE: Word/phrases/sentences in '…' are thoughts._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"CREAK!" as the brunette twisted the knob and opened the door._

_MIKAN's POV_

_When I entered the house, fear crawled up to my spine. All the furnitures in our house were disarranged. Silence filled the area. _

"_Mom… Dad?" I called softly. No response. "Mom?" I called once again, this time louder. 'Hope __**they**__ already left.' I thought. _

_My eyes widened when I saw my mom and dad unconscious on the floor. Their hands and feet were tied tightly with some metal thing and I can even see dried blood around their hands, proof they were struggling. I turned to my dad, his whole body was filled with bruises and cuts which are much worse than my mom's. Both have tapes that covered their mouths._

_I could not hold my tears longer seeing such a horrible scene. 'Their body, it seems so lifeless. No, please, don't.' I pinched my cheeks. 'NO! Please, someone tell me I'm dreaming. This must be a dream, right? If it is, I want to wake up now. I don't want this.' I tried to pinch harder my cheeks. Nothing happened. This horrifying scene is still in front of me. I am not dreaming, am I?' Then, my piercing cries filled the room._

"_Mom! Dad!" as I tried to shake them, hoping that they would wake up. When I got no response, I cried even more. 'Please, someone, help us.' I cried desperately even more. "Mom! Dad! Ple *sob* pleaa-see *sob* wake up *sob..sob*" 'What should I do? I don't even know who hurt my mom and dad' *sob* My vision started to became fuzzy because of tears which seems endlessly flowing freely._

"_Awwwweeeee, what a __**heartwarming**__ scene we have here. A reunion of mother and child before going to hell, neh?" a voice came from behind. I recognized it as the same voice as the one who called and knew my mother Yuka. The woman has short strawberry-blonde hair that almost reaches her shoulders and cold blue eyes. As if on cue, with a snap of her fingers, several men dressed in black suits armed with gun appeared through the door from outside. 'Mommy, I'm afraid.' My whole body was trembling and I think the woman noticed it as I saw his lips curved into an evil smile._

"_D-d-on't come ne-near me! Go a-away!" I tried my best to stop trembling but my body failed to obey me. _

"_Ha! And why would I go away when I found you already?"_

"…" _I attempted to answer but it seemed no voice came from my mouth._

"_Hmmnn.. so now you became silent, huh? Tch. You're just like your mother which irritates me even more. Gawd! Get her!" she turned to the men behind her and pointed to me._

_Soon, two men came to me and dragged me forcefully while holding both my little arms strongly. "Who are yo—you? W-wh-what do you-u want fro-from us?" I finally managed to say the questions in my mind, though stammering, and it merely came out as a whisper._

_She looked at me playfully, her eyes showing "confusion"and her index finger on her chin. "I wonder? Why am I here? Hmmmnn.." She tilted her head to the side for a few seconds then as if a light bulb appeared on top of her head, "Oh! I know.. I'm here to have fun and entertain myself. Let's see…" her voice trailed off then she looked at my mother and father, her eyes showing an evil glint._

_The woman pulled out a shiny metal and my eyes widened in horror as she pointed __**it**__ to my mother. "NOOO! Please, don't!" I tried freeing myself from the grasp of two men on my arm but my efforts were in vain._

"_Don't worry Mikan," she turned to me "your mother will not die…yet. Of course, I came here also for my entertainment, as I said." She put the gun down andwalked to my defenseless mother and started to kickand then slap her. She was not yet contented and she even punched okaa-san on the face, I can almost not recognize my mother because her face, even whole body, was covered with her own pool of blood. On the other side, I saw some men doing the same to my dad. Fresh tears formed in my eyes._

"_STOP it already! Pleaseee! I beg of you, don't hurt them anymore." I screamed on top of my lungs, hoping they would stop but it seems their hearts turned into stones that they didn't even heard a thing. "Just take me, not them." I murmured to myself._

_Suddenly, the woman stopped torturing my mother. She then looked at me, "oh really? Let's see, hmmn,.." She was interrupted by a man with orange hair with red highlights and wearing shades. "Luna, master told us to bring him the child as soon as possible. We are taking __**too**__ long here." _

"_Tch. Whatever, Reo." She muttered, "what a kill joy, I was having some fun here and he'll interrupt."_

"_I heard that." The man replied, "You did hear master say not to kill them for they will be of use later."_

"_I know, I know. I was just scaring the child." Luna replied. "Come on. Back to the base." She ordered the other men in black suits and soon I was dragged away by my captors._

'_Mom, Dad, Youichi, please be safe. I'm sorry. Goodbye.' A tear escaped from my right eye and then my vision was swallowed by the darkness and I blacked out._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

***RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!***

Argh. Stupid dream. Stupid alarm clock. I saw the time and its freaking 4am in the morning! Then I remembered why do I have to wake up early. Yep, today is the day I'll transfer to the academy. It was supposed to be tomorrow but for some reasons it was moved today. So here I am, forcing myself out of the bed and making my way to the bathroom. When I got out from the shower, it was already 4:30. I just put on my white simple black sundress reaching up to just above my knees and paired it with my flats. I let my hair down and put on little make-up. _'Must make myself presentable.'_

*KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Yes, I know, I'm coming." I immediately said. It will take at least two hours by car to Gakuen Alice and its already 5am. I'm expected there to be at 8am. Most of my things were now sent to my new room in the dorm at GA. I looked at my room and the only thing left was the bed and emptied cabinet. I reached for the folder on the bedside table and scanned through the contents.

_Name: Miyu Suzuki_

_Alice: Nullification Alice and SEC (Note written below: Do NOT reveal your other alice unless told to do so or in DA Class) 'So that I wouldn't stand out, neh?' _

_Star Ranking: Special_

_Both in Dangerous Abilities class and Special Ability class_

_Background: Parents dead. No family. Grew in the orphanage since 8. 'Not really completely false'. _I forced a smile but turns out sad._ 'I miss them. But I have to do this.'_ I continued reading through the file.

_Features: Black straight hair, blue eyes, average height _

_Personality: It's up to you. Whether to be stupid and bubbly or cold. Hope you made the right choice. –K. _

_'Tch. I could even see his smirk while I'm reading this. Guess I'll prefer bubbly type so that I wouldn't be suspicious during class but a cold one during DA class.'_

_And so on..(other info's..)_

My thoughts were disrupted as I heard another knock on the door. I turned and looked at the man about a year older than me, stood by the door. He lightly bowed then said, "Miss Saku- I mean, Miss Suzuki, we have to go now otherwise you will be late. Your breakfast will be delivered to the car so you can just eat inside."

I just nodded and put the folder inside my bag. "Okay, then please just put the two luggage inside the car. I'll follow after you."

"Yes, Miss Suzuki." He replied politely.

"Ah, and don't call me Miss Suzuki. No need to be so formal. Mikan is alright." I looked up to him and smiled. Shocked was written on his face but then he quickly recovered and smiled in return.

"Thanks Mikan. You can call me Shiro, if you like."

"Thanks to you too, Shiro. Now shall we get going?"

"Hai." Then we both head outside the door. Before shutting the door, I took a quick glance to my previous room.

'_At least I won't be back for a while.'_ Despite this hell place, this room was one of the only place where I can be myself and feel secure. I unconsciously smiled while I thought of some memories- both good and bad. I'm sad I'm going to leave this room but happy 'cause I'm going to leave this hell. I was too excited too leave, I even almost forgot I had a mission to do in Alice Academy. But then I hope, I'll meet _him_.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review please! I'll try to post the next chap soon! Thanks for dropping by! :)**

**Oh, and that was only part of Mikan's past. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I'm back after more than a month. Sadly, our computer was not working for the whole month I'm out that's why I couldn't update. Also, I was busy for our final exams -_-**

**That's why, to make up for it, I made a ****longer**** chapter than my ****usual**** chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for those who understand. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**MIKAN's POV**

The car came to a halt. I peeked through the window and saw an enormous gate with intricate design. Shiro went out of the car and talked to the guard. After a few minutes, Shiro went back in the car.

"Are you ready, Mikan? We're going inside the academy now." He questioned. Using my transformation alice, my wavy auburn hair turned to straight black with some curl locks at the end while my hazelnut eyes changed to cold azure. I looked at my reflection in the window, and then nodded in response.

As the enormous gate opened, I immediately saw three huge buildings, probably one each for elementary, middle school and high school division. We headed to the largest of the three buildings.

Shiro opened the door of the car, signalling me to come out. A teacher wearing a _pink_ frilly dress matched with tight white pants. I sweat dropped. _'Wow. Is he gay or what?'_

"Welcome to Alice Academy, Suzuki-chan! We've been expecting you for a while now. I'm Narumi and I'll be your homeroom teacher in Class 2-J. Here in this envelope contains your important papers including your admission slip, keys to your dorm, and a map of this school. If you have any questions or clarifications, don't hesitate to ask me, neh?". I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei." He grinned in response.

"No need to thank me, it's my job anyway. Oh, your class will start tomorrow so you can rest later after our tour. Your uniform has been delivered ahead to your room already." He already started walking away, so I followed him. I looked back and saw Shiro following with the two luggage in his hands.

I did not really pay attention on what sensei was saying because I was busy observing my new "home" for a while, that I didn't notice that Narumi already stopped in his tracks in front of my dorm room, I suppose. I almost bumped into him. Phew.

"Well, Suzuki-chan", he said as he opened the door, "this will be your room. Hope you enjoy your stay here in Gakuen Alice. You can just explore this anytime you feel like it. You can rest now since I know you're quite tired already." He turned to Shiro who just put down the two luggage few seconds ago. "I'll escort you back to the car."

Before Narumi-sensei closed the door, he winked at me, "Ja~ne! I'll be fetching you tomorrow morning!" I sighed. _'This is one heck of a day. Hope something interesting happens.'_

I looked around the room. It was simple yet cosy. The walls were white with purple streaks and whirls and the floor was smooth. There was a dark violet queen-sized bed, and a comfy mini sofa in front of the television. The kitchen was complete with any stuff you need, basically to cook, and the fridge was filled with different kinds of foods and drinks. Perfumed rose petals were scattered in the floor of the bathroom and the tub, filling the room with a sweet scent. I sat on the bed and bounced (literally), like a child.

'_Hmmnn. This feels like home.'_ I inhaled the strawberry-scent filling the room and unwanted thoughts entered my mind. _'Okaa-san, otou-san, You-chan, Hotaru, how are you all? I'm quite doing well. I hope all of you too.'_

I felt a hot fluid on my cheeks and that's the time I actually noticed I'm crying. Finally, for a long time, rather, since _that_ time, I let myself cry heart out. With no one's watching me, no one's going to hurt me or punish me. And after this, everything will be back to how the way it is. The reality, the present. Just a little bit more, Mikan. This is my last chance. I have to fulfil this mission. I have to.

* * *

After crying that seemed a thousand years, it was already late in the afternoon and I heard my stomach making weird noises. I glanced at my watch and it's already 5:45pm. Gee, might as well eat dinner since I missed lunch. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and remove the tear marks then changed into casual clothes—skinny jeans, fit shirt on top and my high-cut shoes. I let my auburn hair down **(A/N: Mikan is not using her transformation alice, so she has her normal or real appearance)**, put some clip to it which compliments my outfit. I snatched my bag containing my wallet, card, keys and map and I grabbed my jacket before sneaking into the window so that no one sees me. I immediately took the bus and dropped off at the Central Town.

"So, this is the Central town, huh?" I said to myself. By the time I arrived, I checked my watch and it's already 6pm. I started strolling around to look for some nice place to eat and I finally saw a small but beautiful café. _'Hmmn, sounds good.'_ And as if in agreement, my stomach grumbled. I was only a few steps away to my "heaven" when-

"KYAAAHHHHHHH!" a faint scream came from nearby. Desolately, I think I was the only one who noticed it because most of the people just came passing by like they heard nothing and I think it's really impossible for you to hear that scream unless you're trained like me, due to the whole Central Town was noisy and filled with people chattering, laughing, playing, negotiating, etc.

I followed the direction where I heard the voice. _'Geez, fine! Dinner can wait.'_ I fastened my steps toward the dark corner which leads into a dark narrow alley way. I immediately saw three men crowding in an area and a girl around 13 years old, cornered. I decided to hide in the post and listen first to their conversation.

"Hey you, little brat! If you dare shout again, we will make sure we'll hurt you.", said the men with dark brown hair. Judging by his size, being the well-built among them, and the multiple piercings in his both ears, nose and tongue _'Gross'_, he is the leader.

"Ahemm." I faked cough as I decided to come out and reveal myself. Only the girl seemed to notice me as she looked at me with horror still on her face and as if giving me a go-and-run-away-save-yourself look. Poor girl, I thought.

I fumed with anger not because the three bastards didn't notice me but because of what they've doing of threatening a 13-year-old girl. For heaven's sake! Judging by the looks of the three men, they only want money from the girl, probably to suit their needs-no, scratch that-vices. Yes, vices. I could not hold my temper any longer so I kicked straight in the butt the so-called leader.

"Who the hell had the guts to do this to me?!" The man scowled. The other two men quickly pointed at me. _'Great! He only noticed me now. What a dumbass.'_

"Eh?" was his only response. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he doesn't believe that I could do it, then suddenly, his look turned to malicious from shock and confusion. I could practically see him drooling over my body and at the same time I feel disgusted and creepy as if being ripped naked. _'Ewww. Gross.'_

To snap him away from his trance, I 'knee-d' him hard in the you-know part and I smirked as I heard him on agony and pain.

"That's what you get for threatening for a young girl and for underestimating me. And Oh, please. Stop fantasizing over my body 'coz it's utterly disgusting." I said 'dramatically' and in a mockery tone.

The other two men seemed prepared to attack me as they see their leader still crouching in pain but they were stopped by the leader itself as he raised his hand. _'Oh, he recovers pretty fast. Hm.'_

"I can handle this." He said _confidently_ but his little growl did not miss my ears.

"Oh, really?" I challenged. "You seem to be still in pain…"

"Tch. When I win, you will be mine." he said as he licked his lips like a predator ready to catch his prey—which is me.

"That is, if you could win." I snickered. He threw a punch at me, whom I dodged easily and I gave him a counter punch on the jaw. He tried to trip me but completely failed. I hit him on the back of his neck and soon he was unconscious. _'So much for your strength but too bad, I'm quick.'_

I looked up to the other men but they're nowhere to be found. _'What a bunch of cowards.'_ I smiled in victory.

* * *

_**THE GIRL's POV**_

I stood there frozen in my spot as I watched the beautiful brunette dodged easily the attacks of the big man. As soon the man was unconscious, I gasped and my jaw dropped in amazement and surprise.

"Close your mouth, dear. You might catch a fly." The pretty lady said as she was walking towards me. I instantly closed my mouth and I noticed my tears have already dried up and stopped.

"Now tell me, what are you doing on a dark place here?" This time the lady kneeled in front of me and patted my head. _'Eh? This scene seems familiar.'_ I shook my head and knocked off my thought. I could see the worried face of the lady from my reaction.

"Ah, gomen. Ano—I was waiting for nii-san and chi-chan when these men came to me and brought me here. They were asking for money but I couldn't give it to them because I was supposed to use it to buy a surprise gift for chi-chan on his incoming birthday." I explained. I looked down as I could feel my cheeks turned red and hot. _'This is so embarrassing.'_ Then I heard the lady chuckled. _'Woah. Her chuckle is soft and melodic. Just like an angel.'_

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. But next time you should be more careful, okay?" I only nodded as I stared into her hazelnut brown orbs. This time I saw her face clearly. She looks like a real angel, but those eyes, they seem so sad.

"Why are you sad?" I blurted out my thought. As soon as I realized the words I said, I regretted it straightaway because I saw her eyes widened in shock for a second.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to—" She replied before I could even finish my sentence.

"It's okay." Then she smiled but a sad one. "Hmmn, you know, I have also a special friend who's going to celebrate his birthday. But sadly, I can't see him."

I decided not to ask further cause she seems to be so sad.

* * *

_**MIKAN's POV**_

I was taken aback by what the girl asked. For a long time, she's the first person to see through my façade. And somehow, those crimson eyes remind me of someone. Someone I seemed to forget. My thoughts were cut when I heard the girl talk.

"Ah, thank you very much pretty nee-chan for saving me. You're just like onii-san. Sugoi! (Amazing!)" I inwardly smiled when I heard her call me pretty nee-chan.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to call me pretty nee-chan. Just call me Mikan-nee, okay?" I replied.

"Hai! Thank you again, Mikan-nee." She beamed.

"Come on. Your onii-san and chi-chan might be worried and are already waiting for you." She gladly took my hand and we walked side by side like there are no other people in this world. _'This surely feels nostalgic.'_

"Ne, Mikan-nee," I nodded to let her know I'm listening and to continue talking, "can I introduce you to nii-san and chi-chan?"

"Gomen but can you keep this as a secret for now that you met me? You see, there are so many things and reasons I can't tell you." I truthfully said. I saw her frown so I decided to reassure her. "But when the right time comes, I'd love to meet your onii-san and chi-chan. How about it?"

Her face brightened and plastered a big warm smile. "Hai! I understand Mikan-nee. Oh! Nii-san is already there." She pointed towards a figure of a man.

"I see," I responded. "so, this is goodbye then?" She nodded slowly then stared through my eyes directly.

"Promise me Mikan-nee that we will meet again and I'll introduce you to my nii-san and chi-chan as my savior." I could not help but smile to this girl. "Promise." And then we pinky-swear-'ed'.

As I was about to leave, I forgot to ask her name. "Oh, by the way, what's your name little girl?" I teased.

"Mou, Mikan-nee. Don't call me that. You're just like onii-san too. I have a name and I'm already 13 years old." She pouted. "I'm Aoi."

"Hmm, okay. Goodbye Aoi-chan. Till we meet next time." She waved her hand as she bade goodbye to me and run to his onii-san's direction. While me, I headed back to my dorm as I was not hungry anymore for some reasons. _'Well, today was not really a bad day. I hope I can keep my promise to Aoi-chan.'_

I stretched my hands out in the air. "Hmmmmn… hopefully, tomorrow will be a good day."

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Unknown to her, a pair of shocked eyes was watching the entire scene.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

* * *

**TO ALL READERS:**

**A/N**: I would just like to thank all of you. And special thanks again for those who followed, reviewed and 'favourite-d'.

Till the next chap. ;)

* * *

**P.S. TO MY CLASSMATES JAKE, KRISTYL AND MIMI (If you're not them, don't bother reading :) )**

* * *

_Yow. If you're reading this, well,- waaahhh! Grabeh jake. Ayaw gad ini ig spread ha mga cm natun kay makaarawod xD. Thank you ngean han libre. Sa uulitin. :D To kristyl: hello. Haha. Maaram ak baga't tae ini xDD balit, mamimiss ta kaw :')To mimi: Hi. How are you?. Anu tim course? :) Cge tawa na kamu nga dire ak nakita. Haha. Lol. BYE. _


End file.
